


tell me what your flavour is today

by sparklyjimin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Maknae line, Oneshot, chaeyoung and dahyun are my fave duo, chaeyoung is my bias and i love her a lot, idk where this is going, it isn't planned, maknae, mina's birthday!!, music bank in chile, poor tzuyu, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyjimin/pseuds/sparklyjimin
Summary: twice's maknae line get up to mischief backstage at kbs music bank in chile. they claim it's in honour of mina's birthday. mina will say, afterwards, that they annoy the hell out of her - she won't mean it. they all have a soft spot for the maknaes.





	tell me what your flavour is today

**Author's Note:**

> i love twice but i don't have a clue about how to write the member's personalities so like bear with me

"Dahyun-ah!"

Dahyun giggles, tugging at Tzuyu's sleeve to pull her backwards so that she's hidden. Chaeyoung shushes her silently, peeking out to check where their leader's voice had come from.

The three of them are curled up in the space underneath one of the food tables, backstage. They've just performed at KBS Music Bank in Chile, and they're still hyped on their stage energy. The elder members had been getting gradually more irritated with them throughout the day, though none of them would actually say it. 

It's Mina's birthday, and everyone had been fairly distracted by the celebrations, however rushed they were. So once they'd shown up before the performance to show their unnie some love, they decided the rest of the members were fair game for pranks. The final straw had been when Dahyun had stumbled slightly while running from a slightly annoyed-looking Jeongyeon (nobody seemed quite sure what she'd done to cause this) , catching her foot in the trailing string of Jihyo's current knitting project, and managing to undo half the damn thing.

She hadn't thought twice about grabbing the other maknaes and running for it.

Which was how they came to be in their current situation, carefully hidden under the refreshments table.

Chaeyoung squeaked slightly when she saw Jihyo round the corner, clamping one hand over Dahyun's and Tzuyu's mouths, respectively.

"Dahyun-ah, I'm not kidding, where are you?" Jihyo called out. She sounded a little snappy, and Dahyun looked round with wide eyes. Jihyo sighed frustratedly and turned on her heel, hair spinning over her shoulder with the force of it.

Tzuyu prodded Dahyun in the shoulder once Chaeyoung had released her. "Dubu - " she was cut off by footsteps in the corridor, but once they faded, she began again. "Unnie, we're going to get in trouble," she whispered worriedly. 

"That's why we're hiding," said Chaeyoung unhelpfully from behind her, through a mouthful of what appeared to be a cookie she had reached up and stolen from the table above them. 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. 

"Aw, c'mon, Tzuyu, we're having fun, aren't we?" Dahyun pouted a little, playfully, but turned round with genuine concern in her eyes. "You don't have to be here if you're uncomfortable with it, Chewie, we'll understand."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine, I just... I feel bad."

"We'll make it up to them," Chaeyoung smiled, looping one arm around her shoulder. "Come on - let's get some food, I feel like we could be in here a while."

After checking that the coast was clear, the three of them crawled out from under the table. Chaeyoung stood next to the door and looked out for the older members, while Dahyun opened up the bag she was carrying over her shoulder, and began to tip plates of cookies into it. 

At Tzuyu's confused glance, she explained - "for later." Tzuyu shrugged, grinning to herself at her unnie's antics, and grabbed a plate to help. 

"Guys, if you're down here, can you come out please?"

All three of them froze.

"It's Momo!" Chaeyoung hissed, making a dive for the table again. Momo had kicked them out of the dressing room just after the performance when they had begun using her lipstick to doodle over the mirrors, and they hadn't seen her since. 

However, the table was simply not big enough to handle the three of them's combined impact at once - the moment Dahyun's flailing hand hit the table leg, it came crashing down on top of them. The refreshments went flying.

The footsteps which they assumed were accompanying Momo's voice thundered towards them and she entered the room at a run. "What - "

Tzuyu was first to sit up, one side of her head dripping with what had been a glass of orange juice. The glass had shattered around her, and she lifted one palm, wincing. 

Momo's eyes widened in panic. "Don't move!" she said warningly, and disappeared from the door.

"Unnie, I'm okay, it's fine, really - " Tzuyu protested weakly, but the elder had already gone. 

"I'm so sorry, Chewie!" Dahyun wailed, sitting up and dragging the maknae into a hug, ignoring the crumbs littering her hair and clothes. Chaeyoung threw herself forcibly at the two from the other side, not wanting to be left out, but also trying to avoid touching the glass. She took hold of Tzuyu's hand and examined it carefully, neck craned - the palm was scratched but didn't seem to be bleeding at all. 

"I thought I told you not to move?" asked Momo in a mock-disapproving voice, coming back into the room with Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Mina, Sana and Jihyo spilling in behind her. 

Sana was the first to rush forwards and take Tzuyu's hand from Chaeyoung - Jeongyeon grabbed hold of Dahyun and Chaeyoung and pulled them up out of the mess surrounding the upturned table. "How is it that it's always you two involved when something like this happens?" she asked, but she didn't sound particularly angry - in fact, turning around, Dahyun caught a slight smile cross her face.

Nayeon was scurrying to the corner of the room to retrieve a dustpan and brush - though, with the intensity of the mess they had caused, it wouldn't do them any great amount of good. 

"I swear I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt!" Tzuyu was protesting, as Sana produced some colourfully-decorated plasters from her pocket and began sticking them at odd angles over her hand. Tzuyu giggled - the way they had been applied gave them no real function, but made her palm stick together and crinkle when it moved. 

"What on  _earth_ were you thinking this time?" asked Mina, eyes sparkling with repressed mirth now that they had confirmed that their maknae was, in fact, unharmed. 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung turned to each other, eyes wide. They hadn't even planned an excuse, and what with them not only playing up all day, but also getting poor Tzuyu involved in their antics (usually the younger preferred to remain an innocent bystander) - they were bound to be in trouble.

There was a long stretch of near silence, save for the muttered conversation of Jihyo and Nayeon as they got to work finding people to help them clear the mess. Finally, Dahyun held out her bag to Mina, pulling what she hoped could somewhat resemble an innocent smile. 

Mina laughed as she pulled the bag open to reveal the piles of cookies. "Happy birthday?"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so idk what that was but there isn't enough twice fanfiction out there so i've resorted to making my own


End file.
